I Lose My Towel
by Alyssami
Summary: Carly finds herself outside of the school locker room in only a towel.


ICarly:ILoseMyTowel

Carly Shay had just finished showering after gym class. She wrapped a pink towel around her curvier everyday body and stepped out of the shower.

Suddenly she was being pushed from behind and before she knew it she was in the school hallway wearing only a towel.

Everyone gawked as she pounded on the locked locker room door. "Eeek!" Carly cried as she felt all the boys eyes upon her.

She ran for her locker but as she rounded the corner she ran smack into Freddie and fell flat on her butt. As she fell Carly's towel rode up her legs and gave a stunned Freddie an eyefull. He tried to pretend he didn't see anything as he helped the love of his life off the ground.

"Someone shoved me out of the locker room and locked the door" Carly cried. Freddie,thinking quickly,hurried Carly into an empty boys locker room.

"I'll get my Pearphone out of my locker and call Sam" Freddie said. Freddie opened his locker and retrieved his cell phone and as he called Sam he also activated the video function. This could make a great ICarly segment he thought.

Sam strode into the boys locker room like she owned the place and acted shocked to see Carly there as well. "So this is the big emergency,eh" Sam deadpanned. "All right Carly,let me get you back to the girls locker room. No boys will mess with you while I'm around"

Sam escorted Carly out of the boys locker room as Freddie followed,phone in hand.

It seemed every boy in the school knew Carly was in the boys locker room as there was a crowd waiting outside. Sam shoved and punched the boys aside as she and Carly made their way through.

Just as they reached the middle of the crowd Sam spun on Carly and yanked the towel off her leaving her bare ass naked in the middle of the school hallway. Carly screamed as the boys cheered. "Sorry Carly,had to do it" Sam screamed over the cat calls and whistles.

Carly ran,her tits jiggling enticingly. She crashed through the first doors she saw and fell ass up into the gym.

The boys basketball team gasped as she got to her feet. Carly shrieked and looked for an escape as the boys eyes roamed her fine little body. She spun back to the gym entrance and the boys gasped again as she exposed her tight little ass to them.

The boys from the hall were coming into the Gym and the basketball team was moving slowly toward her. She was trapped between a sea of horny boys. Suddenly she spotted the door to the equipment room standing wide open.

Carly ran,her butt jiggling enticingly. Carly threw herself into the room and slammed the door. What was she going to do? Where was she going to go? Suddenly Carly spotted a stack of blue towels, she ran for the towels and threw one over her naked body. At least she was covered now but how was she going to get past all of those boys. Surely they would strip her of her towel if she tried to get past them. There came a knock on the door "Carly,it's me Freddie, and Spencer is here as well." You're safe now,you can come out" Spencer yelled through the door. Carly opened the door a crack and peeked out. All of the boys were still there but it comforted Carly to see Freddie and Spencer. She opened the door and cautiously walked out. Spencer and Freddie were on either side of her as they made their way through the boys. As they approached the gym doors Spencer spun on Carly and ripped the towel from her cute little body. Carly was once again butt naked in a sea of boys. "That will teach you to walk in on me in the shower" Carly turned bright red with embarrassment. The boys squeezed her little breasts and smacked her firm ass as she tried to push through them. The door appeared before her and Carly ran,her pussy flashing enticingly.

As she exited the gym she ran smack into Principal Franklin. He put his hands up in defense and accidentally got a handfull of Carly tits as she crashed into him. As Principal Franklin regained his composure he suddenly realized Carlys situation and quickly removed his jacket and covered her with it. He then escorted her to the principals office. As Carly sat,mortified, in Principal Franklin's office she thought about Sam and Spencers betrayal. Principal Franklin offered to call Spencer to come and pick her up but Carly sullenly said "Freddie is the only one in my life I can trust,call him."

As Freddie entered Carlys apartment his phone rang. As he realized who it was he answed it and said. "Carly,thank God,I'm at your apartment. I thought you might have run home. Where are you? OK,i'll bring you some clothes". Freddie ran into Carlys bathroom and as he did Carlys dog Bernie ran out. Freddie grabbed the first thing he could find and ran after the dog.

Principal Franklin eyed Carly salaciously. "One tit gets you a B,Two tits gets you an A" he stated. Just then there was a knock on the door and Carly jumped up to answer it. Just as the door swung open Principal Franklin grabbed his jacket and tore it from Carlys lushious body. "That's for hacking into my T2 line" He yelled. Freddie gasped as he beheld Carly in all her full-frontal naked glory. He covered his eyes as he thrust Carlys bathrobe at her. Carly grabbed the robe and quickly put it on. As Carly regained her composure she realized Bernie was here as well. "Why is Bernie here?" she asked. "When I went into your bathroom to get the robe Bernie got out and I didn't have time to get him back in so I took him with me." Freddie said.

As Principle Franklin watched Carly and Freddie leave he sighed and said outloud to himself "I love you Carly Shay. Live Long and Prosper."

As Carly and Freddie walked toward the front door of the school Bernie suddenly grabbed onto Carlys bathrobe and tugged. One of Carlys tits popped out and Freddie stared like a statue. Carly covered her boob but the dog kept tugging and the belt of her bathrobe came untied. Both of Carlys breasts were now exposed to Freddie and he couldn't move. Freddie knew he should reprimand the dog. Freddie knew he should help Carly cover herself but he just stood there frozen in place. Carly tried to hide her tits and retie her robe at the same time which left her no hands to fend off the dog. The dog gave a mighty tug and the bathrobe was ripped from Carlys body. There she stood,once again,completely bared to the world...and Freddie. Having no where else to go Carly hugged Freddie to hide her nudity. "Cover my ass with your hands so no one can see" Carly said. Freddie,already in shock at this turn of events,obliged. Freddie and Carly walked that way,tits on chest,hands on ass,genitals rubbing all the way back to Carlys apartment. As they walked through the door Freddie realized that they would now have to part and he would get to see his favorite girl naked once again. "Close your eyes" Carly said as she released him and ran. He didn't,and was treated to her fine ass as it bounced up the stairs. Freddie sat down on the couch and pulled out his cell phone. He started going though the videos he had been taking all day. There was one of Carly's ass and another one of her little breasts with puffy nipples and still another of her bald as a baby,lips parted, pussy. This day of naked Carly had made Freddie really horny and he thought he just might have a way of doing something about it.

Freddie knocked on Carlys bathroom door and said "Carly,are you ok?" Carly replied "I'm in the shower,don't come in." Freddie went in.

"Carly,I have something to show you" Freddie said. Carly was shocked at the sound of Freddys voice in her bathroom and she screamed "Get Out,Im naked in here" "No" Freddie said "You get out of there" Carly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself as she stepped out of the shower. Freddie handed Carly his cell phone and said "I wonder what would happen if these videos made it onto the internet" Carly looked at the phone and was shocked. Freddie took advantage of her distraction to reach out and rip the towel from Carlys supple,wet body. Carly screamed. Freddie leered.

Just then Sam burst into Carlys bathroom. Carly took advantage of the distraction to snatch her towel back from Freddie and quickly covered herself once again. Sam said nonchalantly "That was pretty funny what happened at school today. Me pushing you out of the locker room and then stripping you naked in front of all those boys. Ha Ha,good times." "I'll show you good times" Carly screamed as she lunged for Sam and in one swift stroke tore her spagetti strap top clean off,leaving Sam standing there in only her pink push-up bra. Freddie switched his camera back to video mode.

Sam attacked and drove Carly backward into her shower. As they screamed and struggled and pulled hair Freddie casually reached over and turned the shower on. The girls didn't even seem to notice as they were too engrossed in their battle. Suddenly Carly cried "Truce". This caused Sam to stop short. "I love you." Carly said and darted in to give Sam a hug. Sam was tacken aback by this and just stood there frozen until she heard the snick of her bra being undone. Carly ripped Sams bra from her body and cried triumphantly "Ha,now you're naked too."Warm water cascaded over Sams voluptuous tits as she quickly cupped them in her hands. It was at this moment that Carlys towel became to heavy and waterlogged and the weight of it caused it to suddenly fall from her lithe,moist body. There she was,once again,hoochie-mama naked to the world...and Sam and Freddie.

Carly ran,her wet body glistening enticingly. Carly ran for the stairs and the safety of the downstairs bathroom. As she reached the top of the stairs she heard Spencer enter the apartment. She was not going to give Spencer the satisfaction of seeing her naked again so she ran for her only other option,the ICarly studio. She ran into the studio and slammed the door so hard that the glass shattered. Despite this she still reached over and locked the door. Sam casually reached through the glass,unlocked the door and strode in,tits in hand, like she owned the place. Carly ran backstage and straight into Gibby. The collision caused her to fall on her naked ass as Gibby stared down as her. Gibby quicky assesed the situation and then yelled "Gibby" as he quickly pulled off his shirt. He tried not to look as he thrust the shirt at Carly. She quickly pulled it over her head. Carly got behind Gibby and pushed him before her out to the studio. When Gibby saw Sam his eyes got wide and all he could say was "I don't have any more shirts".

Sam tried to go right through Gibby as she lunged for Carly. Gibby put up his hands defensively and accidentally got a big'ol handfull of Sam titties. Sam tossed Gibby out of the way like a rag doll and dove at Carly. Carly ducked and Sams momentum carried her past Carly and caused her to hit her head on the floor. Sam lay on the floor dazed and defenseless. Carly took the opportunity to grab the cuffs of Sams pants at her ankles and tug. It was slow going at first as Sams firm ass resisted but eventually her butt released the jeans and Carly quickly pulled then clean off, leaving Sam in only her baby blue boxer shorts.

Gibby suddenly walked up behind Carly and quickly snatched his shirt over her head and clean off. "That's for making me brush my teeth with mustard!" he cried. There she was again,naked as a newborn in front of her friends...and Gibby.

Sam came to her senses,covered her big tits with her small hands,and stood up. Carly ran,her long lean legs flexing enticingly.

As Carly reached the top of the stairs she collided with Spencer coming up the stairs. They both fell down the stairs naked ass over naked tits. Carly landed tits to chest on top of Spencer. She popped up and ran for the kitchen. Sam came racing down the stairs,her boobs bouncing out of her hand-bra. As she ran for the kitchen she caught her boxers on a nail that was sticking out of one of Spencers unfinished sculptures and they were torn clean off.

There they faced off,Sam and Carly,naked breasts to naked breasts,naked pussy to naked pussy,bare ass to bare ass. Freddie,Spencer and Gibby just watched.

Carly ran, hips swaying enticingly,behind the counter. Sam jiggled behind and around the counter they went until Carly spotted a plate of spagetti tacos. She grabbed a taco and threw it at Sams head. Sam ducked and Freddie took the taco in the forehead. Spagetti dripped down his face. Sam went for the refigerator and found a bottle of Hersheys syrup. She squeezed the bottle violently and Carlys breasts were quickly coated in brown sweetness. Carly tried to wipe the goo off her tits but only succeeded in making a bigger mess. The boys watched wide eyed as her efforts only succeeded in making her nipples hard.

Just then, Freddies mom burst in "what is all the ruckus over here" she hollered. She was momentarily stunned as she sized up the situation. Then she strode over to Carly,grabbed her by the forearm and started to drag her out of the apartment. "You are a dirty girl,Carly Shay. You need a bath". Freddies mom escorted Carly into the Benson's bathroom placed her in the tub,turned on the water,squirted a whole bottle of bubble-bath into the water and left the room. Mrs. Benson returned shortly and she had Freddie by the ear. She thrust Freddie into the bathroom,followed him in,and closed the door behind them. Carly screeched and ducked behind her bubbles. Freddie was stunned by the sight of Carly nude in his bathtub and barely heard his mom say "Now,lets get you out of those dirtly clothes" before his shirt was pulled over his head. While Freddie was still reeling from the sight of a naked Carly and his own toplessness his mom took the opportunity to attack his pants. She had him stripped down to his tighty whities before he knew what hit him. All he could manage to say was "MOOOOM!"

Freddie ran,his dick bouncing enticingly,but there was no where to go and his shorts vanished in seconds...and there Freddie stood, bare-balls naked to the world...and Carly. Carly had never seen a real live boy cock before and she couldn't take her eyes off of it.

Freddies mom grabbed him by the arm and dragged his muscled body over to the tub."Get in" she demanded. "NO!" Carly squeeked as she sank further beneath her bubbles. "NO!" Freddie cried out in embarrassment as he tried to cover his junk.

Freddie ran,his tight buttocks bouncing enticingly. He didn't get far as he slipped on some of Carlys escaped bubbles and fell into the tub directly on top of her. Freddies weight pushed Carly under the water. He didn't react at first,as he was too stunned at this turn of events to realize that Carly was drowning. When Freddie came to his senses, and realized that his dream of laying on top of a naked Carly was quickly becoming a nighmare,he reached under the water to save her. His hands fished around until they came to rest on her sweet breasts. He recoiled and tried again. Freddies second try netted him a handful of pussy. On Freddies third try he managed to find her ass,each hand grabbed a cheek and he hoisted Carly out from under the water. Carly sputtered as she backed into her own end of the tub. Mrs. Benson said "Ok,now you two wash each other and don't come out till you sparkle" "I'll be back later to check you both for ticks" she said as she left the room. Freddie and Carly sat on opposite ends of the tub,both trying to hide their nakedness with bubbles.

Freddie broke the awkward silence when he suggested "Well,maybe we should just go ahead and get it over with. I mean,you do still have some chocolate on your...". Freddie stammered and pointed. "You stay there. I can do this myself...and don't look!" Carly scolded. Freddie looked, and as Carly massaged her tits looking for the last traces of syrup,little Freddie peeked above the water.

Carly noticed Freddies eyes were open and quickly covered her small tits with her even smaller hands. Carly noticed a stack of towels in the corner and started to get out of the tub to grab one. "You missed a spot" Freddie said casually. Carly said "I did not" as she she sank beneath the bubbles to reinspect her breasts. "Did I get it" she asked as she re-covered her breasts and rose above the bubbles. "Nope,still there" Freddie lied. "Where?" Carly asked as she raised her hands in frustration. Freddies periscope poked it's way even farther out of the water as Carlys glistening breasts were exposed to his hungry eyes once again. Carly noticed Freddies erection and realized she had been duped. She jumped out of the tub and ran for the towels. She wrapped herself in a big fluffy pink one and ran for the bathroom door. She opened the door,peeked outside,saw the coast was clear,and ran for the apartment door. As Carly flung the door open Freddys mom appeared out of nowhere "You haven't been inspected for ticks yet" She stated menacingly.

Carly ran,her towel jiggling precariously. Just when she thought she was clear a hand darted out and snatched the towel from Carly's bubbly body. The door slammed behind her. There Carly was again, stark naked to the world...and Lewbert.

Lewbert screeched some gibberish and stared at her. Carly tried to cover her nudity as Lewbert advanced on her. The wild look in his eyes and the bulge in his pants told Carly that she should run.

Carly ran,her long hair flowing enticingly behind her. She ran for the elevator and pounded on the button several times before noticing the out of order sign. She heard Lewbert panting and shrieking as he approached.

Carly ran for the stairs. She burst through the door and quickly made her way down to the seventh floor. The door was locked. That's odd she thought and then quickly Oh No,I'm trapped. Carly ran back up to the eighth floor and was surprised to find that Lewbert had not cut her off. She continued up to the ninth again. "Darn" she said as she continued her ascent to the tenth floor. The door to the tenth floor was not only unlocked but it stood wide open. Carly peeked around the corner and saw the coast was clear. She wasn't sure where she was going or what she was going to do but she did know that she was tired of people seeing her naked body.

As Carly's cute liittle bare feet padded down the hallway she suddenly spied a door that said laundry room. "Ha,naked no more" she said aloud as she slipped through the door.

Carly entered the darkened room and fumbled for the light switch. The lights came on and Carly realized that this wasn't a laundry room at all but merely another apartment. Carly's eyes immediately went to the neatly folded stack of clothes lying on a table immediately in front of her. She immediately jumped on the clothes like a dog on a steak. There was a bright white sundress which she quickly threw over her head. She felt great relief as she pulled the dress over her perky tits and finally down over her plump ass. There was also a pair of knee high socks, white cotton panties,and pink tennis shoes which Carly also quickly donned. Carly admired her look in the mirror. "Damn,I do look good with clothes on. Lucky for me I found a girls apartment" Just then Carly heard the click of a door being locked and the long backed black chair at the other end the room slowly spun around. "The luck is all mine Carly Shay". Carly started and squeeked as Neville Papperman revealed himself.

What is this?" Carly sputtered.

"You owe me a kiss Carly Shay,and now that my plan has come to fruition,I intend to collect" Neville whined evilly. "What plan?" Carly said hesitantly. "Do you think your presence here is an accident Carly Shay" Neville intoned shrilly as he pressed a button on his computer. A bank of monitors came to life behind Neville. The screens displayed every room of the Shay and Benson apartments from many different was even a view of her school locker. "You've been spying on me?" Carly gasped as she backed toward the door. Carly spun and ran for the door. It was locked. "Ah,Ah,Ah Carly Shay. I'll be wanting that kiss first" "Ewww,No!" Carly stated flatly. Neville merely pressed another button on his computer and a door behind him popped open. Bernie bounded out and jumped on Neville,licking his face lovingly. "Bernie?!" Carly exclaimed. "Neville,what are you doing with my dog?" "No Carly Shay,he's my dog" Neville cackled. "Did you think you found him by accident Carly Shay. Ha Ha,don't you realize that everything that has transpired has done so according to my design."

"Come here Bernie,here boy." Carly cooed. Bernie didn't move. He just sat by Nevilles side and stared up at Carly.

"He is quite well trained,as you will see Carly Shay." Neville intoned cryptically. "Kiss me,Carly Shay!" Neville demanded.

"Never,you little pipsqueak. I lasted a whole round with Shelby Marx and I will kick your ass!"

Neville was completely unfazed by Carlys threat. He never broke eye contact with her as he casually commanded "Bernie,strip her."

Bernies tail began to wag as he trotted toward Carly. Carly backed toward the door and then she was cornered. Bernie grabbed one of Carly's shoes and began to shake his head back and forth and tug at the same time causing Carly to lose her balance and fall on her butt. Bernie returned to Neville with Carly's shoe in his mouth. Neville took the shoe and said "Good Boy,now bring me more." Bernie panted as he padded back to Carly and grabbed her sock at the toe. Bernie pulled and shook his head as he tugged on the sock causing Carly's legs to be splayed wide open and then closed and then wide open again. Neville enjoyed Carly's white cotton panties as they appeared and then disappeared and then appeared again. Bernie returned another prize to Neville. "are you ready to kiss me yet Carly Shay?" Neville said desperately.

"Never!" Carly cried.

"Bernie, proceed" Neville commanded. Carly tried to crawl away but Bernie grabbed her by the shoe and pulled her legs out from under her. As Bernie pulled Carly across the floor her sundress rode up exposing her little ass.

Bernie immediately changed tactics and went straight for Carly's white cotton panties. Bernie grabbed the panties and started shaking until Carly's cute tush was exposed. Carly's ass bounced and jiggled as Bernie fought to get her panties off. Carly's panties came off with a rip and Bernie returned them to Neville. Carly sat with her back to the door,her hands pushing her sundress down over her bare crotch.

"Bernie,bring me the dress" Neville commanded. "Alright,enough! I'll kiss you,you psycho looney!" Carly sighed as she rose to her feet.

"I win!" Neville cried gleefully.

"Oh yes,you win Neville and I'm going to give you your prize" Carly cooed in her sexy voice as she sauntered,hips swaying,over to where Neville sat. Neville stood as Carly approached. "Would you like to see what's under here Neville" Carly said as she teasingly hoisted her skirt a few inches up her toned legs."Yes,I would Carly Shay but first my kiss" Neville stammered. Carly leaned in slowly and Neville closed his eyes. Carly's knee shot up whip fast and caught Neville full in the groin. Neville went down in a heap. "No fair,Carly Shay." he gasped and then he passed out. Carly sat down in Neville's chair and started looking for a button that would unlock the door. As she pushed buttons she saw Sam come into view on one of the monitors. By the time she heard the door unlock she was already planning her revenge.

Carly burst into her apartment to find Sam eating a steak and watching the Dingo channel. "Neville paid you to strip me naked. Didn't he Sam?" Carly screamed."He did indeed Carls. Mommas got steak money for a year." Sam replied. "Is that one of my cute skirts you have on? Carly asked. "Well,you didn't leave me much else to wear Carly" Sam rebutted. "How could you Sam?" Carly implored. "Well,it was they only thing in your closet that I liked Carly" Sam said dumbly. "Not the skirt Sam. How could you betray me to Neville like that?" "A girls gotta eat" Sam said brightly. Carly plopped herself down beside Sam and said "I'm going to get you for this." "I know you will Carly" Sam replied unfazed. There was a knock on the door and Freddie entered. Carly jumped up and grabbed him by the balls before her could say a word. "Did Neville pay you to snatch my towel off of me?" Carly growled. "No Carly,I was just horney,that's all" Freddie squeeked. Carly was relieved but then she squeezed harder and said "and you will delete all of the videos you took of my boobs,butt and puss." The pain became too great for Freddie and he reluctantly consented. "Yes Carly,yes I will" he groaned. Carly heard Spencer emerge from his bedroom and immediately released Freddy"s balls. Carly confronted Spencer as he entered the living room and as her hand reached for his balls her brain cried "Ewwww" and her hand recoiled. Carly instead choose to get right up in Spencers face as she screamed "Did Neville pay you to strip me buck naked?" "No Carly,I was just mad that you saw me bare assed in my shower and I wanted revenge." Spencer replied ashamedly.

Freddie glanced at his watch and then jumped out of his chair. "Guys,ICarly started five minute ago. We've got dead air!" he said panicking."They all raced for the stairs and as Freddie followed Carly up he noticed she wasn't wearing panties. As they rushed into the studio Sam said "But we don't have anything planned." "We'll wing it" Freddie said. Freddie turned on the internet feed and Carly and Sam jumped in front of the camera. "I'm Carly" "I'm Sam" "And this is ICarly" "and we have absolutely nothing planned for todays show" the girls singsonged. "I have an idea" Freddie said as he rolled two hula hoops out onto the set. "Whoever hula-hoops the longest wins" Freddie said with an evil smile. Sam and Carly put the hula hoops around their full hips and started swaying. As the hula-hoops sped up so did the girls hips and soon their skirts were spinning above their asses. "Keep going" Freddie encouraged as the sight of Sam's pink panties gave him a partial and the sight of Carly's pink pussy gave him a full hard-on. Sam's hoop was the first to drop and Carly was declared the winner. "That was lame" Sam declared as she tossed the hula-hoops aside. "What do we do now?" "How about we take audience requests" Freddie said. The requests immediately started pouring in and Freddie perused the list looking for good ideas. "Here's one from Semour Beaver. He requests Random Dancing".Freddie said. "Well,it's not random if you request it but here goes anyway".Carly joked. The music started and the girls bounced and jiggled unaware that their skirts were bouncing and jiggling as well and that the audience was getting a healthy dose of panties,pussy and ass. Freddy tore his eyes from the girls and as the music faded out he read another request. "Luke Upskirt wants to see you guys wrestle" Freddie said excitedly. "Awww,C'mon" Carly whined. "C'mon Carly,it'll be fun" Sam said as she got into a fighting stance and started to circle Carly. Carly said "No,I cant do thi..." as she suddenly lunged for Sams legs and dropped her on her ass. A stunned Sam looked up at Carly and noticed something that put a smile on her face. Sam rolled to her knees and grabbed Carly's ankles. As Carly fell Sam used her momentum to roll up Carly's legs and stand her on her head. Carly's skirt fell down over her face and Sam manuvered her into a position where the camera could get a better shot of her ass and her upside down pussy. Sam smiled into the camera and pointed at Carly's naked ass. Carly wrapped her legs around Sam's head and flipped her onto her back causing her skirt to ride up to her stomach. "Ha Ha,your showing your underpants on the internet". Carly taunted. "Yeah,well you're not wearing any panties at all" Sam replied. Carly turned her back to the camera and peeked under her skirt. Eeeek,she had totally forgotten that the dog stole her panties. Carly blushed bright red with embareassment and rage. "That is the last straw" Carly screamed. Carly turned on Sam and attacked her with a fury. Sam was driven back and Carly landed on top of her. Carly tore at Sam's dress and had her bare breasted before she even knew what was happening. Sam's tits bounced as she tried to get away but Carly was having none of it. Carly tore the rest of Sam's dress to shreds with her bare hands leaving her in nothing but her pink panties. Freddie went handheld and moved in closer. Carly rolled off of Sam and went after Freddie. "You knew I didn't have any panties on didn't you!" she screamed as she jumped on Freddie and tore at his shirt like a madwoman. Freddie was bare chested before he even knew what was happening. Sam crept up behind Carly as she worked to unbuckle Freddies belt and tore Carly's dress off with one swift tug. Now Carly was bare naked on top of Freddie. Freddie stopped fighting and Carly had him cock naked in an instant. Freddie rose to the occasion. Carly freaked and jumped off. "Ha Ha,Carly and Freddie are naked on the internet" Sam chided.

"I've forgottem why we're fighting" Sam said.

"I remember" Carly said "and I know just how to put an end to it".

Minutes later.

I'm naked Sam.

and I'm naked Carly.

and this is NakedICarly.

Suddenly the voice of God called out "Raaandom Naked Dancing" and then there were tits and ass bouncing all around the studio. A naked Freddie joined in with the handheld and got lots of close ups of nipples,pussy lips and even his own man business. As the music faded away Freddie announced "Ok,to end the show we have a very special guest. Open the curtain Sam." Sam pulled the rope and as the curtain opened Freddie announced "Please everyone welcome Naked Neville" and there, bound and gagged, and hung by his feet, a very naked Neville Papperman swung to and fro and spun slowly. Carly approached Neville and took his gag off."and now I'm going to give you what you've been dreaming about Neville" Carly leaned in and waited for Neville's head to rotate in her direction. As Neville's lips moved into position Carly moved back and missed the kiss by inches. As Neville's lips came around for another pass Carly stood up and stuck her butt in his face. "Kiss my ass!" Neville Papperman" Carly yelled. Sam, Freddie and Carly all laughed as they walked out of the studio and left Neville hanging there. THE END.


End file.
